ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Alexander "Alex" Thomas Rollins (Born August 10, 1992) ', better known by his ringname, "'Kai", Is an American Born professional wrestler currently signed to Premium Championship Wrestling,. He was previously signed to the Wrestling Kings Federation, as well as Libertarinan Wrestling, and occasionally competes in the Louisville, Kentucky based indie promotion, Cardinal City Pro. Rollins is a 2 time PCW World Tag Team Champion with Jay Thunder as Wicked and Divine, and a former WKF North American Champion. He is a member of the Disciples of Syn faction. He is also the younger brother of Michael Rollins, better known as Syn Professional Wrestling Career Japan (2008-2011) At the age of 17, Rollins decided, at the urging of Damian Seth, to compete in Japan. During his time there, he gained attention due to his age, as well as the promise and skill he showed for his age. Less than a year after coming to Japan, Rollins would compete in The Super J Cup Tournament, losing in the semi-finals in a highly competitive match-up. His performance in the tournament would greatly effect the rest of his tenure in Japan. Wrestling Kings Federation (July 2011 - September 2011) Debut, Disciples of Syn In June 2011, Rollins signed a contract with the Wrestling Kings Federation. He made his debut one July 1 at the Full Throttle Pay-Per-View by interfearing in the Taipei Death Match when between Syn and Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson, bashing Robinson over the head with a light tube and costing him the match. He was introduced later on as Syn's brother (As the two are brothers off screen), whom Syn had convinced to come over from Japan and sign with WKF. On the July 15th addittion of Carnage, Nick Taylor took a Spiked Piledriver during a match against Charlie White, which broke his neck. He revealed that he would be out 6 months to a year the following week, and relinquished the North American title due to injury. Later that night, he would propose to Lila, as well as hand over the title of leader of TNT to Syn, telling him that he could do anything he wanted with the group. Syn waisted no time in recruiting both his brother as well as a newecomer, JC Epick, as two of his "Disciples". The group would be officially re-christened as The Disciples of Syn a short time later. Kai would serve as Syn's right hand man, either interfering in Syn's matches or doing his bidding. He competed in his first match in the company on August 26, losing to Charlie Whit via roll-up. At the Full Throttle Pay-Per-View, Kai would take on Xavier Donovan in a losing effort. Rollins would remain with WKF until its closing in September 2011. Libertarian Wrestling (August 2011 - September 2011) On August 1, Rollins signed a contract with Libertarian Wrestling under the Kai persona. He would compete on the company's first show on August 22, defeating Jill Cruiz via submission with The Crossface. Despite being trained in the country, this would be his first time competing in The United States since becoming a Pro Wrestler. The company folded in September 2011. Brief return to Japan and Independant Circut (August 2011 - Present) Rollins made a surprise appearance Japan on August 5, defeating Kushida after hitting a Kai bomb. He competed in several matches over the course of 1 week, including a match against fellow Chamber graduate Tom Pendergrass, which saw him narrowly win after a Swan Dive Headbutt. Kai returned to Japan Pro Wrestling full-time in July 2013, defeating Stephan Jhones after hitting The Tombstone Piledriver. He also took place in The Masters of The Ring tournament, making it into the fourth round before being eliminated by Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. Cardinal City Pro (2011 - Present) Rollins signed with the Louisville Based Independent Promotion, Cardinal City Pro, in mid November 2011. He was scheduled to face his older brother, Syn, in a match set to take place on New Year's Eve. On December 18, after winning a match via Crossface, Kai had a confrontation with his debuting older brother, staring him down as the show drew to a close. Kai faced CCP World Champion and fellow Chamber Graduate, Harrison Andrews, in a match on Christmas Eve, which ended in a double disqualification. After the match, Andrews' and his hired help attempted to assault Kai, but Syn made an appearance, chasing them off with a tire-iron before once agan staring down his younger brother. The two finally faced off on December 31 in Louisville's KFC Yum Center. After an exciting 40 minute bout, which saw both men kick out of each other's finishing maneuvers, Kai managed to surprise his older brother with a Kai-Bomb from the top rope for the win. After the match, the two shook hands and embraced in the middle of the ring. World title aspirations, feuding with The Natural Order On January 15, Syn defeated Harrison Andrews via disqualification with the match stipulation being that if Syn won, Kai would receive a shot at Andrews' CCP World Heavyweight Chamionship. The feud, however abruptly ended when Harrison received a broken leg during an event in Cleveland, Ohio. While Harrison was aloud to keep the title due to a loophole in his contract, Kai's title opportunity was null and void, due to him only being able to face Harrison for it. Kai's final match with the organization was a World Title Match. It was a losing effort as he lost to Harrison's hand picked opponent, Mandy "The Monster" via disqualification after refusing to release The Crossface after she reached the ropes. After the match, Kai attacked Harrison, planting him with a Kai Bomb in the middle of the ring, before leaving to a standing ovation. Return, Feud with The Natural Order Kai announced his return to Cardinal City Pro on November 2 by interrupting an interview for reinging World Heavyweight Champion, Harrison Andrews, via telephone. He claimed that of all the names Andrews had beaten in his near 3 year run as champion, he had yet to beat him, and challenged him to a match for the World Title at CCP 500. Harrison said he would only accept if Kai put up his PCW Contract. The match has yet to be made official. After the R3bellion iPay-Per-View went off the air, Kai returned to CCP to stare down Harrison, and motioned for the belt to be his. At CCP 511, Kai competed for a chance to be The Number 1 Contender for Harrison's World Heavyweight CHampionship against Michael Blackfire and Rayne Winters. He had the match won by putting Blackfire in The Crossface, but was cost the victory by members of Harrison's Natural Order faction. He, Rayne, and Blackfire faced off against various members of The Natural Order, as well as outsiders that they brought in. Kai will face off against Gishiro Tensai at CCP's Worlds Finest iPay-Per-View. Kai would go on to cost Harrison The World Title against Rayne Winters at CCP's Breaking Point iPPV, which reignited the feud between the two. Harrison challenged him to a match for Apocalypse Now, the end of the year iPPV, but the idea was squashed by acting general manager Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. Premium Championship Wrestling (May 2012) Debut, World Tag Team Champion On May 20, Rollins signed a contract with Premium Championship wrestling alongside his older brother, Syn. Both men are billed to compete on and off as The Disciples of Syn.The two made their first PCW appearance on May 28th in a vignette similar to the bank robbery scene from The Dark Knight, with Syn explaining his goal to spread chaos within not just wrestling,but the world as well. The two made their debut on June 9, defeating Kyle Sync and The Demolition Man in a tag team match. On the July 7th addition of Rapture, Syn and Kai defeated The 24 Hour Party People in a first round match-up of PCW's Tag Team Tournament to crown New Tag Team Champions. Kai was granted a Broadcast Title shot against Danielle Lopez for the July 21st addition of Ratpure. Kai came close on several occasions, but ultimately lost in a highly competitive match-up. Several weeks later, on the August 4th addition of Rapture, Syn and Kai defeated J.T. Banks and Alexis Landry to move to the final round of the Tag Team Tournament after Syn hit Landry with The Killing Joke. They will move on to face the team of Scarred From Thunder at Wrestle Extravaganza II: Beantown Brawl. The two teams met in a 6 man tag team match which featured Adrien Cochrane and Draven Loggan Kennedy. Syn and Kai, due to Draven's assault on Kai's valet, Mya, walked out on Draven in mid match, allowing him to take the fall. After the match, they assaulted him and laid him out with Evil Intentions. At the Wrestle Extravaganza II: Beantown Brawl, Syn and Kai faced off against Jay Thunder and Scarlett Quinn, or Scarred from Thunder, in a Tag Team Elimination Match to crown PCW's New Tag Team Champions. The two teams went back and forth, before Syn and Kai eliminated Scarlett Quinn after a Sandwich Piledriver. After the elimination, instead of continuing the match, Syn and Kai offered Jay Thunder a proposal: Become Kai's new tag team partner, and one half of the Tag Team Champions, which Jay accepted. On August 25, the new team of Kai and Jay Thunder defeated the 24 Hour Party People after hitting a Double Straightjacket Sitout Powerbomb on Stevie Miller. At a house show on September 12, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Ray McCord and Jerry Static to retain their Tag Team Championships after hitting both men with their respective finishers. At the September 15th addition of Rapture, Kai and Thunder pulled off an upset victory over The Elite after Michael Morrison struck Curtis Wilkes with his World Title Belt, allowing Thunder to pin him. After the match they, along with Morrison and Kai's older brother Syn, assaulted The Elite until it was broken up by PCW General Manager, James Baker. On September 22, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Jesse Wright and Stevie Fabulous in a Tag Team Match after hitting a Double Straight Jacket Sitout Powerbomb. They would defeat Crunk N' Cyde (Seven Antz and Michael Phat) at another House Show 3 days later with the Double Straight Jacket Sitout Powerbomb. On the September 29th addition of Rapture, Kai and Thunder lost the Tag Titles to The Pac. On October 6, at a house show in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Thor and Jerry Scarletti after hitting The Double Sitout Straight Jacket Powerbomb on Thor. Kai returned to action on October 20, defeating The Demolition Man after hitting the Kai Bomb. At a House Show in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Kai defeated Jack Versions after hitting The Kai Bomb. On the November 10th addition of Rapture, Kai and Jay Thunder recaptured the PCW World Tag Team Championships after defeating The Pac. This makes the team the first to capture the Titles on more than one occasion. They would lose the titles to Fellow DOS members, The Bull and Ape Alliance, at The Struggle for Power III Pay Per View. Kai would rebound from his losing streak with a win in a Fatal-4 Way Match on the December 22nd addition of Rapture. He then competed in a 3-on-one handicap match against Triple M on the March 16th addition of Rapture and was victorious. On the April 30th addition of Rapture, Kai was revealed to be one of the four members of Team Baker for an 8 Man Tag Team Match at Battle Finale III to take on a team representing Morgan Simmons. He went on to eliminate Steve Fabulous and Jesse Wright from the match, before he was eliminated by Melanie Ramirez after she hit him with Jimmy Gambino's Tattoo Gun. Kai was involved in an attack on The Black Rose Mafia on the June 15th Addition of Rapture. He was attacked two weeks later in retaliation, and would go on to lose to Danielle Lopez in the Main Event on the final episode before The Wrestle Extravaganza event. In Wrestling *''Finishers'' **''Crippler Crossface - (Arm Trap Crossface)'' **''Standing Achillies Hold'' **''Kai Bomb - (High Speed Release Powerbomb) - Used as a finisher (2011 -present)'' **''Super Kai Bomb - (Avalanch High Speed Release Powerbomb) (Rarely Used)'' **''Gotch-Style Tombstone Piledriver (Used in CCP and Japan) (2008 - Present)'' *''Signatures'' **''Superkick'' **''Deadly Influence - (Emerald Flowsion)'' **''Repeated Inverted Curbstomps'' **''Swan Dive Headbutt'' Other Moves *''Martial Arts Kicks'' *''MMA Elbows'' *''European Uppercut'' *''Spinning Wheel Kick'' *''Rolling Elbow'' *''Double Underhook Backbreaker'' *''Rapid Fire Headbutts'' *''Moonsault'' *Multiple Suplex Variations **''Snap'' **''Overhead Belly to belly'' **''Bridging/Release German'' **''Bridging/Release Dragon'' **''Bridging/Release Tiger'' **''Capture'' **''Leg-Hooked Cradle Belly-to-back'' **''Half Nelson '' **''Overhead Underhook'' **''Double Underhook'' **''Northern Light'' **''Exploader'' *''Snapmare, followed by a Running Knee Strike'' *''High Angled Cloverleaf'' *''Muta Lock'' *''Front Facelock'' *''Body Scissors'' *''Pentagram Triangle Choke'' *''Suicida Elbow Smash'' *''Keylock'' *''Kneebar'' *''Shining Wizard'' *''Kimura Armbar'' *''Running Kitchen Sink'' *''Hurricanrana Pin'' Wrestlers Managed *Syn Wrestlers Trained *'Jin' Managers *Syn *Alisyn *'Mya Denton' *'Jay Thunder' Entrance Music *''Asylum (Instrumental) by Disturbed (Japan/WKF)'' *''Duality by Slipknot (Used in The Disciples of Syn, 2012–present)'' *''Whatever by Our Lady Peace (LW/CCP/PCW 2011–present'') Accomplishments Wrestling Kings Federation *'WKF North American Champion (1x)' Cardinal City Pro * Premium Womens Wrestling *'PWW Award for Moment Of The Year (Aligning With Toxic /w Syn)' Premium Championship Wrestling *'PCW World Tag Team Champion (2x, /w Jay Thunder)' *'Award for Best Tag Team (2012/w Jay Thunder)' Personal life Alexander Rollins was born on August 10, 1991 to Maria and Charles Rollins, and is the youngest child of the two. Rollins has been a fan of wrestling since his early childhood, and decided early on that he would pursuit a career as a Professional Wrestler. He joined he older brother, Michael, in Damian Seth's Chamber at the age of 15, but rather than wait and gain experience along the way, he managed to convince a booker for a local promotion to let him compete a mere 24 hours after his first session in The Chamber. Though he was against the decision, Damain Seth gave him his blessing in this endeavour. Beyond this and his career in Japan, Rollins doesn't speak on his past beyond that point. Like his older brother, he has stated that his past is not a subject he freely speaks on. Rollins has gained a cult following over the years due the unbelievable athleticism and wrestling ability he displays at a young age. He is widely regarded by peers as one of the most popular and gifted technical wrestlers in the business today. Despite being one of the longest tenured wrestlers on the JPW Roster, Rollins has never held a title there due to refusing to accept any title shots given to him by management. When asked why he would do this in an interview, he said the following: "I have a very high love for this business, I think that much is obvious to anyone who watches me compete. A title, to me, will come at any moment. I'm in no hurry to chase. But for now, I simply wish to wrestle." Rollins previously dated Laurie Young on and off for the last 4 years, but the two split for good in late November, 2011. He began dating Mya Denton in August 2012, but the two broke it off after a year of dating. Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Wrestling Kings Federation Category:Tweener Characters Category:Characters Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:1991 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1991